


Thor's Turn to Be Bad

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, bad Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of this starts at the end of Thor.  I rewrote it but kept a lot of it the same on purpose.  Then I got all smutty with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Turn to Be Bad

A tall, muscular man stood on a multi-colored rainbow bridge, his blonde hair swept around by the breeze coming from the ocean beneath him. A red cape billowed behind him as he brandished his weapon, a magical hammer called Mjolnir. The warrior was blocking the entrance for a gateway called the bifrost.. A horse approached at top speed and he knew the rider had to be his brother. This was the same man that moments before had blasted him out of their father’s chambers, trying to destroy him. He had been able to use the hammer and fly to this spot ahead of him.

The horse pulled up short and the long, thin body of his sibling descended. He was dressed in his best armor that consisted of black and gold with a green cape. His helmet was gold with long, curving horns and covered what Thor knew to be black hair slicked back away from his face. The other man also carried Gungnir, the king’s spear, given to him since betraying his brother.

“I won’t let you do this, Loki!” 

“Why do you care what happens to that race of monsters?"

Before hitting him with the powerful blast from the spear earlier, the current king had told him he planned on destroying a planet called Jotunheim. Recently Thor had been banished to Earth, and before going there he may have agreed and even tried to help him. But now he knew there were more important things to consider and it was wrong to kill indiscriminately. 

“You can’t kill an entire race!”

The mischievous man looked at him questioningly and smiled.

“Why not?”

Everything he’d been through the last few days was finally getting to his patience. Especially his brother’s behavior. From ruining his coronation, to manipulating him to make decisions that led to his banishment, to trying to kill him more than once, he’d had enough. He had always loved his younger sibling, but he it was time to teach him a lesson. 

“Loki, this is madness.”

“Is it madness? Is it?”

There was obviously no getting through to the deceiver. A ray of energy shot at him from Gungnir and he rolled to the side, just escaping it. The slim form of his brother rushed at him and he swung the hammer, the smaller man ducking under it and using the spear to swing and kick him. He fell onto the bifrost, anger building inside him.

The sorcerer used magic and made multiple images of himself appear, all laughing at Thor.

“Enough!”

He called on the power of his hammer to summon lightening and struck the real trickster, knocking him down, the scepter flying out of his grasp. Getting up, he walked over to the prone figure.

“What are you going to do, Thor? Kill me? I know you’ve always wanted to.”

He knelt over him and put a hand on the metal chest plate as he lowered his face to look into the other man’s eyes.

“I don’t want to kill you,” he said quietly.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against his brother’s, causing the fallen schemer to twist his head away and push at him, trying to get him off. Anger shown on the face of his nemesis.

“And you call me mad! What are thinking?”

Thor smiled at him.

“I’m thinking it’s time I do what I want.”

Grabbing the front of his armor, he pulled Loki to his feet and then used the hammer to carry them into the sky. Flying to a mountain range nearby, he looked for the opening to his secret hideaway. When he was younger, he had found this cave and made it into his secluded clubhouse. There was never any privacy in the palace and his brother was always up to some prank or another. This was the only place he could go to be alone.

Spotting the ledge in front of the opening, he tossed his defeated foe down and landed on his feet. There was a loud thud from the slender body hitting the ground and the sorcerer looked around him.

“Where are we?”

Thor walked past him in into the cave and lit the fireplace. It was simply furnished, a bed, table, dresser, just the basics.

“A place only I know of.”

Slowly the other man picked himself up off the ground.

“Why are we here?”

Normally he would never have brought him here or be planning the things he was, but the big man had been pushed too far this time. Walking over he grabbed the front of the black and gold armor and threw him inside.

“You’ve been bad, Loki.”

The deceiver laughed from where he’d landed on the floor.

“Bad? I saved our father’s life and stopped a war. How is that being bad?”

The blonde ignored the righteous spin his sibling tried to put on the situation.

“Did you think you could do whatever you wanted and not cause repercussions? Did you ever think that by trying to be the villain you wouldn’t find something worse?”

The younger man sat up and gave him a cocky half smile.

“And you would be that monster? I don’t think so, Thor. You’ve always been the good one.”

While they were talking he had walked over to the man on the floor.

“And now it’s my turn to be bad.”

His brother looked a little nervous but gave him a condescending grin.

“What could you possibly do?”

He lifted the smaller man to his feet and while keeping a grip on his clothes, pulled the golden helmet off by one of the horns. Throwing it across the room behind him, he noticed how the silky strands of hair fell loose.

“Oh, you don’t know how bad I can be.”

“All right, I get it. You want me to tell you how sorry I am then we can go home.”

“Not this time.”

For the first time a flash of fear went through the younger man.

“Then what? Why are we here?”

“This time I get to do what I want.”

He grabbed the back of the dark head and placed a fierce kiss to his lips. Angrily, the other man pushed him away and he although he could have stopped him, let him this time. He knew there would be resistance and was looking forward to breaking his brother.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you had better take me out of here at once.”

“And if I don’t?”

The slender man had started pacing while he just stood sedately, watching him try to wiggle his way out of this one .

“The Allfather will find me. Heimdall will tell him I’m here and they will come for me.”

Thor let out a full laugh.

“Father is still in the Odinsleep and after what you did to Heimdall, I’m sure I could convince him to stay silent..”

Disbelief covered the trickster’s face. The warrior could almost see him trying to come up with a way to convince him. A smile came over the thin man and Thor could feel the slick lies coming.

“I admit it, I was wrong. I’m sorry for everything I did to you, brother. When we get back, I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Thor stalked closer to the mischievous man, causing him to back up against the wall. Tired of resisting the urge, he pushed a piece of black hair behind his brother’s ear.

“Now, Thor….”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he growled.

“What? No.”

“You said you’d do anything.”

“I didn’t mean…..that,” he emphasized the last word.

“Loki,” he sighed, “don’t make me hurt you.”

A thousand thoughts and emotions flashed through the face inches from his. He could tell the clever liar was trying to decide if he should believe the strong man would do it. Not giving him the chance to think about it, he captured the plush mouth and began a deep, exploring embrace. The other man cooperated a little at first, but then he was trying to push him off again.

“There, now let’s get out of here. You’ve made your point.”

He ran a finger down the side of the delicate, pale face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

Fully realizing what the bigger man was getting at, the younger sibling’s body stiffened from terror.

“Get off me,” he commanded.

“What are you going to do?” the blonde scoffed.

“Turn my wine into snakes or make copies of yourself?”

There was a sharp pain in his side and he fell back. A dagger had been thrust into his body and the dark haired man shoved past him.

“I’m not as helpless as you think,” he hissed.

Looking down, the older brother pulled the knife out and let it drop to the floor. He wasn’t hurt badly, just enough that it had given the sorcerer a chance to break free. But there was nowhere for him to go. Smiling, the older man went out to the ledge and found his brother hanging off. He must have been trying to find a way down, but Thor knew these walls were too smooth to be climbed.

“Come on, Loki,” he said reaching down to help him up.

The figure disappeared and he was pushed from behind, knocking him over the side. Grabbing the hammer, he stopped the fall and flew back to the ledge. Angry at the prankster’s trickery, he stormed into the cave and was smacked soundly in the head with an iron pot as soon as he passed the doorway. He reeled for a second, but when it came back for another hit, he grabbed it and twisted it from the thin wrist. Pulling him by that arm, he threw the younger man against the wall again.

“It looks like I forgot to declaw you.”

The slender body struggled against him, trying to hit and kick his way out of the strong grip. After a few minutes, he had exhausted his energy and was breathing heavy. Thor moved so one hand was holding him fast and the other he used to look for any more knives he was hiding. He slid his fingers slowly over the armor, searching any crevices they might be hiding in. 

“Get off, those are mine!”

The trapped man was able to get a hand free and swung his fist at the blonde. The warrior dodged it and pinned his arms against his body with just one of his muscular ones. He resumed the search for weapons, making sure to take his time. He hadn’t lied when he told his brother he’d wanted him for a long time. He found the delicate features of his face attractive and the lithe body sensuous. He’d never given in to any of those thoughts or feelings but now the other man deserved to be tortured in any way he saw fit. Finally retrieving all the daggers, he stepped back so he could get rid of them.

The mischievous liar bent over at being released and Thor turned around to take the weapons and throw them off the ledge. He made it half way before a body slammed into his, knocking him to the ground. Loki jumped onto him and had a dagger at his throat.

“I’ve had enough of these games. Take me out of here now.”

The older man grabbed the hand holding the dagger and using his strength, began to squeeze it. The eyes of his attacker grew wide as he actually started to hurt him. He’d always made sure to keep from causing his sibling pain before. The knife fell from Loki’s hand and the blonde wasn’t sure if it was just as much from shock as the injury. He shoved his brother off and the other man sat cradling his hand. Picking up all the fallen weapons, the warrior walked to the ledge and tossed them over.

As he walked back inside, Loki was getting to his feet, still holding his hurt appendage. Panic and fear were all over his face as the strong man walked over to him.

“Thor?”

The rules they’d always lived by were changing and he was pleading for the brother he used to know. The older of the two had a soft side and he actually considered stopping this. But then he remembered how callous the slim man had been when he’d hoped for mercy. Using the destroyer, he had actually accomplished killing him and only the magic of the hammer had saved his life.

He grabbed the slender shoulders and used that grip to hold him place while he began to taste the smooth white skin of his neck. The body under his hands tried to jerk away, but couldn’t. When he’d had enough of that pleasure he looked back to the other man’s face. He’s eyes shined with moisture from unshed tears.

“I want you to kiss me.”

The skilled liar spit in his face. He considered himself to have been patient so far, but that was wearing thin. Wiping a hand over his face, he slammed the long body against the wall. His enemy’s eyes closed from the impact as it took his breath away. Tears finally escaped and slid down the narrow cheeks.

“I said kiss me. And make it convincing this time.”

He touched the soft lips with his again and this time got a satisfactory response. He changed his hold from one of captivity to cradle the other body in a loving embrace. Between finally getting his brother to cooperate and the warmth pressed against him, he felt a full erection strain against his pants. When he finally pulled away, the deceiver turned his head, tears continuing to flow.

“Please, Thor, stop this. I swear I’ll do anything else.”

“It’s too late for that. We both know where this is going. Stop trying to fight me and you might enjoy it.”

“I can’t…..I don’t feel that way about you.”

“I don’t care.”

If the smaller man had any hope of getting out of this, it was gone now. His big brother had never acted this way and it was obvious he wasn’t about to change his mind. The blonde ran a thumb along the moist lips and slipped it into the hot mouth.

“You know what I want you to do,” his whispered into a perfect ear.

He could see the young man fighting himself, forcing his body to do things that disgusted him. After a few seconds he started to suck on the digit that had been inserted. This submission was turning him on in a way he’d never felt before. He kissed the side of the satiny face and rubbed his erection against the body under his. He could feel the other man shudder with revulsion.

Removing his thumb, he continued to talk in a hushed voice.

“I want to fuck your mouth, Loki. Are you ready for that?”

The dark head shook his answer as no and more tears started to fall. Thor cupped the side of his face and kissed his jawline.

“It’s ok. If you’re not ready, I won’t make you.”

His voice was gentle and teary eyes looked at him with hope.

“You won’t?” he asked, swallowing his sadness.

“No, I won’t.”

Instead he pushed the slim body so it was laying over the table and held him down with one hand. The other he used to pull his aching cock out. Aware this could only mean one thing, the younger brother started to struggle again.

“Thor, you can’t do this. Please think about what you’re doing.”

He pulled down his brothers pants and stroked the warm skin with his fingers.

“It would have been better for you if you had gotten me wet first, but I will do what I can.”

The blonde spit on his hand and rubbed it over himself a couple times, trying to make some lubrication. Then he placed the head of his penis against the other man’s opening.

“You can’t really mean to do this,” he cried out desperately.

He pushed in slowly, enjoying every second. The body under him groaned in pain. He started to thrust into him.

“Like you didn’t mean to ruin my coronation or like you didn’t mean to get me banished or you didn’t mean to kill me or you didn’t mean….”

“All right, I get it,” the dark haired man sobbed.

He changed from the hard thrusts to a slower, more gentle pace. He ran his free hand over the rounded cheeks then pushed up and under the armor to the soft skin of the tight belly. The taste of having power over the other man made him crave more.

“Tell me to fuck you Loki.”

There was no answer, just the never ending tears. He hit him hard on the ass, jarring the mischievous liar into the table.

“Ow, stop it.”

“I said tell me to fuck you!”

He hit him again, harder and he could see from the white of his knuckles gripping the edge of the table, he was trying to keep from crying out in pain.

“Fuck me Thor.”

It was said quietly and muffled.

“Say it louder so I can hear you,” he replied gruffly.

“Fuck me Thor!”

Making his brother say those words while he violated him, caused a desire to run through his body he’d never known before.

“Tell me you love my cock inside you.”

This caused a new wave of crying.

“Please don’t make me do this.”

He hit him even harder on the bottom.

“I love your cock inside me.”

Thor felt pre-cum leak out of him at how much this was pleasuring him. The slickness provided lubrication that made him slide in and out of the tight heat more easily. Grabbing the small waist with both hands, he began to pound into the silky flesh until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Hot, salty liquid sprayed into his brother and he had trouble catching his breath at the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced.

The blonde warrior slid out of the trickster’s body and put his member away. Loki rolled off the table, pulling his pants up. Slowly he crawled away from the man that had just ravished him, but the big man followed him and sat behind him, putting his arms around the slender body.

“Don’t be made at me, Loki.”

“You just fucked me in the ass and I’m not supposed to be mad at you?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t deserve it.”

“No, no I didn’t deserve that!”

Thor reached down and grabbed the front of the other man’s pants.

“Let me make it up to you.”

The sorcerer knocked his hand away.

“What makes you think I want that?”

“You will, eventually.”

The younger brother was silent for a minute. The strong man planned on keeping him here for a while and knew the clever liar would get used to his attentions. In the end, he would enjoy it just as much. He was looking forward to that day.

“I hate you. I will find a way to escape and when I do, I’m going to kill you.”

The blonde put his chin on the thin shoulder in front of him.

“Perhaps. But until then, you are mine to do with whatever I please.”


End file.
